


Fixing You

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's determined to fix Ray's dislike of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing You

When Joel had said that they were going to fix him, Ray didn’t think he was being serious. But the next day when Joel strolled into Achievement Hunter office carrying a large paper bag, he grew wary. Geoff and Gavin were the only others in the office and both seemed to be in on whatever Joel was scheming. Joel sat the bag on Michael’s desk and pulled the headphones off Ray.  
“We’re going to fix you, Ray.” Joel said seriously.  
“Dude, I told you I don’t like it. It’s disgusting.” Ray replied trying to take his headphones back.  
“No no. You haven’t tried everything. So yolo, right?” Joel laughed.  
Ray groaned. These idiots weren’t going to stop apparently, at the very least Joel wasn’t. Geoff chuckled as he dug through the bag. And Ray regretted coming to work today. Geoff took one of the bottles back to his desk and opened it. The liquid was dark and Geoff seemed overly pleased with it. Joel must’ve bribed him. He was interrupted by a bottle hitting his desk. The liquid in this was a bright blue. Two more bottles joined it, one was green and the other was clear with what looked like gold flecks of something floating in it.  
“You guys are trying to kill me. That’s what I’m getting from this.” Ray gestured to the bottles.  
“Nah. You’ll be fine.” Joel said simply, opening the bottles.  
-  
Gavin and Geoff had left, leaving Joel with a drunk Ray.  
“Ya know, I- I still don’t care for this shit.” Ray slurred, looking at Joel.  
Joel laughed. “The amount you’ve drank begs to differ.”  
Ray tried to make some sort of gesture but only managed to slosh his drink over his hand. He set his glass down and stared at his hand like he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Joel laughed when Ray looked up at him with a confused look. Joel stared thoughtfully before making a decision. He took Ray’s hand and took Ray’s pointer finger into his mouth. He sucked it slowly before moving onto the next finger.  
Ray watched through half lidded eyes. Flushed cheeks, flushing a little darker. “J-joel? What are you doing?”  
Joel finished with Ray’s pinky and straightened. “Cleaning your hand.”  
Ray shifted in his seat. “I- Uh.. I..” He trailed off, picking his drink back up and downing it in one big gulp.  
He let the burn settle while he thought. This was Joel, his friend. But somehow, this felt… good. It felt really good. But this was his friend. What was wrong with him. He bit his lip and stared at his empty glass, mostly so he didn’t have to look at Joel.  
“Do you want more?”  
Ray was snapped out of his thoughts and finally looked up at Joel. He shook his head and set his glass down on the desk.  
“No. No I think I’m good.”  
He stood shakily, balance not all with him. Joel stood too and put a steadying hand on Ray’s shoulder. But when Ray was stable Joel didn’t take his hand away. Ray looked from Joel’s hand to his face. Joel seemed closer than he had been before. Joel’s hand seemed heavier on his shoulder all of a sudden. Ray shifted forward a minuscule amount and Joel seized the opportunity. Joel pressed his lips to Ray’s softly. Ray was taken by surprise and stood still for a moment, unsure. But this felt right to him and after a moment of uncertainty he put his hands on Joel’s arms and pulled him closer.  
Joel broke the kiss first and rested his forehead on Ray’s. They were both a little breathless but they chuckled at each other nonetheless.  
The door creaked and they slid apart while Gavin entered the room.  
Ray ran his hand through his hair and sat down. “Okay, I suppose alcohol isn’t all bad.”  
Gavin laughed and elbowed Joel. “Guess we fixed him after all, eh?”  
Joel nodded. “Guess we did.”  
Joel turned to leave but gave Ray one last smile, one that promised much more.  
Maybe Ray could learn to like this crap after all.


End file.
